


[美丽喵] Run Away

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Dark Past, Dreams and Nightmares, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt, M/M, Making Out, Niddhog, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 该死的，他在发高烧。彻骨的恶寒打开了他记忆深处的一扇闸门。他记起曾经的某一天，他和艾默里克在几乎同样寒冷当中一起取暖。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 8





	1. With You

**Author's Note:**

> 埃斯蒂尼安视角。

幽紫的水晶发出的噼啪声此起彼伏不绝于耳，不稳定的以太令人心烦气浮。残垣与龙骨散落在过于巨大的空间，即便对于巨龙来说也太过空旷，空旷到大过自己能控制和企及程度。

为什么一再的复仇仍然无法填满名为空虚的黑洞？这个姑且称之为巢穴的地方，除了瞪着黑洞洞眼眶的自己，也只剩下了盘桓千年仍挥之不去的憎恶。作为龙，自己手中唯一的武器大约只剩下时间，尚可用来消磨蜉蝣一般飞速繁殖的一代又一代人类——他们愿意舍身扑火，而我唯有在这里继续燃烧……

埃斯蒂尼安知道，这是梦，这是尼德霍格留给他的噩梦，是执拗到扭曲的邪龙即便肉身破碎，以太消散，但却永远不会离开自己的证明。

日复一日，自己仿佛入睡便被困入铁笼的囚徒，层层累加的细节不过是给噩梦的真实又增添一分，也许自己有一天醒来也会分不清自己究竟是区区人类还是一头迷失了自己的恶龙。

——一样都是罪孽，又有什么区别呢？

在无光的房间中睁开眼睛，看不透黑暗的埃斯蒂尼安对自己苦笑。

唯一不同的是，刚刚的噩梦里多了一些新的东西，或者说是记忆。

他记起了那时与邪龙化为一体的自己。

曾经有那么一刻，或许是因为自己仍保有自我意识，抑或二者的以太不能完全同调，他在龙巢里恢复了人形。但并未能够让他觉得熟悉和获得些许喘息的机会，反而陷入了更深的苦楚与困惑。

饱含力量的龙眼即是见证。

无数年来，尼德霍格分享着兄弟圣龙的眼睛，看着人类与龙族越来越深的搅入冤冤相报的泥潭；而它自己的眼球则在无尽的黑暗中任怨恨滋生，最终只见识和帮助了自己的肉体被彻底消灭。身为凡人的埃斯蒂尼安则透过龙的眼睛看到了自己未曾目视过的一切，时间的痕迹如同飓风席卷，迷失到失去重心时刻令他眩晕不已，但所有神志又都被尼德霍格冰冷决然的吊起，连自己是生是死都模糊不清。

但在那所有的冷酷与决绝之下，尼德霍格的眼球与自己的眼睛交织视线所透露出来的竟然是一丝原本被刻意隐瞒的恐惧，仿佛邪龙早已知晓，自身都无法控制的力量终会将自己撕个粉碎。

在梦里时刻被折磨着的感受仿佛已经蔓延出来，他感到正在被自己的火焰烧灼，喉咙里仿佛在向外涌出滚滚浓烟。

直视着黑漆漆的天花板，噩梦在他清醒状态下又在脑内兜了一圈，然后他才终于真正醒了过来。

冷。

他胡乱盖着被子或者毯子，肮脏粗糙带着霉味，但他只觉得冷。

一瞬，他竟怀疑自己回到了伊修加德。他惊诧，自己竟然如此怀念那份彻骨而坚如磐石的寒冷。

梦里被灼烧喉咙的感觉终于合理的化作了咽痛和口渴，让他意识到自己到底还是有哪里不对劲。抬手摸了摸额头，滚烫如被烙铁炙烤。

该死的，他在发高烧。

而且脑子已经烧糊涂了，除了恍惚知道自己应该是已经到达了延夏的某处，但无论如何也记不起具体是在哪里。昨天下了一整天的大雨，一直赶路的他筋疲力尽的投宿在此，没想到倒头醒来后自己成了这幅落魄德性。  
不清楚现在是什么时间，窗帘也遮得严严实实，但很显然窗外仍有豪雨在敲打，昏睡还是醒来不过是从一个牢笼到另一个的切换。

挣扎着爬了起来，他明白了恶寒不仅仅是冷的感受，还有浑身的骨头也在疼痛。所幸角落炉子上的破壶里还有没凉透的水，他从口袋深处翻找出一撮已经潮烂的库尔札斯茶叶随便泡了泡灌下去，又倒回了冰冷的床铺。

白噪音一般没有韵律的雨声似乎多少有点催眠的作用，只是那几乎是雨水泡开的茶丝毫没有让他暖和起来。但这入骨的冷彻和茶叶本身的滋味，还是打开了他记忆深处的一扇闸门。

他记起曾经的某一天，他和艾默里克在几乎同样寒冷当中一起取暖。

那一天，立在库尔札斯西部高地石像顶上观察远处阴云的埃斯蒂尼安意外的在素裹的大地上瞄到了一团显眼的乌黑，跳下去截住这个似乎正在毫无目的晃荡着的黑发精灵，方才知道艾默里克竟是趁着昂德卢接待络绎不绝前来祝贺的各色人等，鬼使神差的换了衣装乘人不备躲了出来。

埃斯蒂尼安知道，第二天他就要赴任圣殿骑士团总长了。但他没想到这个人竟然也有比自己还任性的时候，说什么“我就是想出来吹吹风”。

“借口不是这么找的。”他不客气的说，“你连甲都不穿，剑也没带，想没上任就先死在外面吗？”

“我好歹是个骑士，又不怕这个。”被训斥了的骑士依然嘴硬。

“那你怕什么？怕自己当不了总骑士长？人人都看得到你年纪轻轻就屡立功勋，现在自己脑子不清醒一副临阵脱逃的样子，忘了这就是你一直在为之努力的结果么？”

看对方低着头不作声，埃斯蒂尼安知道自己话说的狠了：“还是我要叫你长官了，你不好意思？”

话一出口，果不其然，艾默里克狠狠瞪了他一眼，背过身去。

“是的，如果我不努力走到这一步，我就无法证明我自己——我的身份，我的愿望，我的理想……”

“既然如此，你还有什么面对不了那些人的么？”

艾默里克摇了摇头。

“我已经决心要在未来无所畏惧。我想让自己拥有足够多的勇气，这个时候我就会想到你，埃斯蒂尼安。”

他转向站在自己身后的黑甲男人：“这也是我的私心——我一直在追赶你，苍天的龙骑士。”

仿佛刻意避开自己说了这句话后埃斯蒂尼安被定格了一般的表情，艾默里克兀自朝着随便一个方向缓缓往前走。另一个人的脚步声和他自己的一同在雪地上缠绕前行。

“你的目标单纯而坚定，而我则带有太多的摇摆和求全。即便此刻，看似大局已定，仍然有无数泽菲兰的拥护者特意上门说两句不咸不淡的话。我知道人们如何看我，但我无力也无意改变他们。如果伊修加德的一些改变可以经由我的手来实现，我变成什么样子都无所谓。可我会变成什么？不知道。未知曾令我心生胆怯，所以现在，我想让这卑懦的胆怯在明天来临之前被风吹散。”

他停下脚步，再次转身去看一直默默走在自己身后一身青黑鳞甲和被头盔遮住了大半个面庞的精灵。

“埃斯蒂尼安，我羡慕你。你的恣意与放肆，在我看来永远遥不可及。”

“你太傻了，艾默里克。我哪怕有一分一秒的自由，就不会被束缚在自己的执念之下。我只是比你更自私罢了。我能成为苍天的龙骑士，不过是因为人们怕死，所以他们称我为保护者。但你我都知道，真正能够保护他们，保护伊修加德的，不是我，而是你。”

风声忽然大了起来，同时卷起地面和自远方翻滚而来的雪片。天空开始透出诡异的棕黄色，气压仿佛也在看不见地降低。熟知北方暴烈气候的他们都知道，这是一场大风雪即将来临的前奏。

解开下颌处的搭扣，埃斯蒂尼安摘下了一直罩住面部的头盔。风把他忽然放开的银白色长发吹向四面八方，他用手胡乱把发丝拢在了脑后。

仿佛知道风会带走他的的声音，埃斯蒂尼安把双手用力按在艾默里克的肩膀上，大声对他说：“厄运就是我的命运！我并不是不怕死，可我更怕过早的厄运让我不能报仇。但我已经知道了，我不会那么早就死掉，因为哈罗妮对我唯一的眷顾就是让我遇到你。”

不待对方有所回应，他便把头盔扣在艾默里克头上仔细扣好，然后拉起他的一只手往直前相反的方向走，一边走一边扭头大喊：“跟我走，附近有个避险木屋，我们去把这混账风雪躲过去！”

待续


	2. Or Without You

破败的木屋显然并未被废弃，在库尔札斯的严苛环境中，几片挡风的木板有时候也能让人捡回一条命。小屋不过是木板搭起来围住的一小块四面漏风的平地，中央一堆烧了一半的柴火意味着不久前还有人使用过这里。终于承认自己穿少了的艾默里克靠墙缩在角落里，被埃斯蒂尼安从地上捡起来的一条肮脏的毯子裹住。他一面反复确认着通讯珠完全没有信号，一面看着他的龙骑士在那里忙碌着引燃了树枝，翻找到一小包不知什么人留在这里的茶叶，闻了闻捻了捻就一股脑丢进破铜壶，又开门掬了雪烧成热茶端到他手里。

待他接过还飘着枯叶在上面的木碗，埃斯蒂尼安方才舒了一口气。他卸下上身和腰部那些过于尖锐的甲片，用温暖干燥的双手拍了拍艾默里克的脸颊，帮他把空碗放在一边，便扯开毯子一角挨挤着他坐了下来，再仔细地把他们俩裹在一起。

艾默里克顺势歪头靠在了埃斯蒂尼安的肩上。

“联系上了吗？”

“不行。不过都这时候了，露西亚应该会派人找过来的。”

“你跟他们说了你会来这儿吗？”

“……我没说，但他们也知道你今天会值守这一片，所以应该会——”

意识到这个黑卷毛已经有点羞的说不下去了，埃斯蒂尼安调笑着开始在毯子下面摸索。

“那咱们得抓紧时间了。在他们找过来之前，你需要调整一下状态。”

他先是捉住了依然有些凉的两只手，即便看不到他也想得出，艾默里克细长的十指比自己关节突出表面粗糙的手要好看很多。他把两只手焐在自己胸口，扭过脸去吻那黑夜般的头发。

“以后你就是坐办公室的人了，可别把骑士的手艺丢了。得空我会去找你切磋磨练一下，到时候我可不会手下留情。”

“别忘了我还可以滥用职权。”艾默里克用嘴唇蹭着埃斯蒂尼安的耳根，继而把手从他的抓握中抽出来，扳过他的脸去袭击那对熟悉的嘴唇。

这么伶牙俐齿，想必是已经暖和起来了，埃斯蒂尼安想。

主动是艾默里克在两人关系当中最明显的特征之一，并非出于有意的主导或性格使然，只是因为埃斯蒂尼安以近乎纵容的方式接受了艾默里克的一切要求，就像对方张开怀抱接纳了自己或好或坏的全部一般。这一点或许在两人第一次联手屠龙的时候就已经确定了。

但此刻的他想做一些不同的尝试。

或许是因为黑头发的人第一次在自己的选择面前表现出了迟疑甚至脆弱，让他恍然意识到，守护所能激发的力量将会比报复来得强大的多。自己已经从艾默里克这里获得了太多，此刻他也想要学会给予，那或许会比一味的接受与获得带给他更大的快乐。

他一边提醒自己别和每次一样早早被艾默里克这个亲嘴怪吻到忘乎所以，一边着手开始拆解行动前的所有障碍。在有目的的精准打击之下，艾默里克的腰带迅速被抽走，埃斯蒂尼安扯了扯尚且挂在两人肩头的毯子，就一缩身子钻入其中，下滑到被自己解放了的艾默里克的勃起处。对方显然已经被自己点燃，性器硬的已经挺身而出，被摸索着的埃斯蒂尼安一把握在手中。从连着筋的根部舔至顶端，最后用力吮了一口顶端，发出啵的一声的同时，埃斯蒂尼安赢得了凶器主人一声清晰的呻吟。铃口微微释放的粘液带着丝丝咸味，皮革一般的腥味也开始钻入鼻腔，让埃斯蒂尼安下意识的把一只手伸向被这一切唤起强烈共鸣的自己的同一个器官。但单手很难把被衣物束缚着的分身解放出来，他只能隔着裤子上的皮革抚摸被自己撑出的轮廓勉强舒缓。

他稍微耸起上身，尽可能的把艾默里克的全部都吞入口中。对方的手几乎按住了他的头，下意识的发力让他的喉咙深处直接感受到了顶端的温度和触感，他的喉咙也不由发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。感觉到手掌压在脑后的力量稍微松动，一直埋着头的他终于得以上下吞吐起这灼热的阳具来。身下的人随着他的节奏喘息着，但当他握住两只已经充盈起来的睾丸的手稍微施加了一点力道，口中的人的呼吸就会变得紊乱，含糊的开始念他的名字。

“埃斯蒂……尼安……啊，我……”

他感觉到了艾默里克大腿的肌肉比之前更加紧绷，下身的温度似乎也愈发升高，就在他打算再次加速吮吸的时候，对方忽然双臂用力将他从胁下拽了起来，然后一个翻身压上来，变成了骑在埃斯蒂尼安大腿上的姿势。

他的额头也被抵住，艾默里克滚烫的呼吸让他完全忘记了两人之外的世界是何等的冰冷，他用鼻子用力吸着爱人令人沉醉的气息，知道自己这小小的尝试已经成功找回了自己所熟悉的那个主动的艾默里克。

他的骑士已经顺利解开了之前将埃斯蒂尼安的欲望困住的纤维与皮革，回复了温度的手把两人坚硬如两柄枪杆的性器紧紧握在了一起。

埃斯蒂尼安明白他的意思。

他把自己的手覆上艾默里克的，与他一起摩挲着，手指与动作本身传递的快感让他不受控的向上努起臀部迎合手移动的方向，骑在他身上的艾默里克也随着他一起摆动着身躯。他们呼出的热气在风雪包围着的寒冷小屋中化作了白雾，但他们谁都没有觉得冷，仿佛原本生在屋子中间的篝火此刻就在他们手中剧烈的燃烧。

一股如同刺入后脑的刺激让埃斯蒂尼安猛然收紧了臀部的肌肉，手下忽然加力也把这个刺激毫无保留的传递给了艾默里克，他的头向后仰起，露出了几乎看得见青色血管的脖颈，让埃斯蒂尼安毫不犹豫的张口啃吻上去。

两人几乎同时达到了高潮，几股粘浊的热液喷涌出来，溅落沾染在他们的下腹和上半身的衣物上。刚刚昂着头的精灵已经卸了劲，乌黑短发的头颅搭在埃斯蒂尼安的肩上大口的喘气，手还被埃斯蒂尼安的手包覆着，掌心依旧握住软下来一些的两根阴茎。

“喂，还没上任就先官大压死人了啊。”埃斯蒂尼安背靠着木板墙，调侃还未调匀呼吸的骑士。

“我认真考量了你要切磋一下的提议。”未来的总长大人小声咕哝着。

小屋里也许真的暖和了一些，至少两人此刻都满足于此刻的温度。

埃斯蒂尼安用毯子胡乱擦了擦留在衣服和身上的精液，翻了个面就把两人又盖在了下面。艾默里克似乎皱了皱眉还撇了撇嘴，但还是嗤笑了一声就往他身边又挤了挤。他想了想，捞起骑士的一条胳膊绕到自己脑后，艾默里克配合的紧紧揽住了他，让他得以舒服的靠在对方的怀里。

后来呢？后来也许他们说了会儿话，也许睡着了，也许又冻醒，也许终于被骑士团的士兵找到，也许是风雪住了之后他们自己回到了附近的营地……

无论如何，第二天都是骑士团总长的赴任之日，埃斯蒂尼安没有露面。

再后来的硝烟与烈火，阴谋与鲜血，便全部都是自己真实的记忆，是胜与败，生与死的命运面前自己杀出来的唯一结局。

唯有那一天，那一段温暖到令人几乎不敢相信的画面，让他甚至想，这只不过是自己一厢情愿的一个美梦。这个梦被日日夜夜禁锢着他的龙之梦魇掩埋了太深太久，此时忽然如此生动的浮现，甚至让他对自己的精神状态萌生了些许不坚定的怀疑。

又是一番糊涂的昏睡，再度醒来的埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己似乎退了烧，但又陷入了更重的头痛欲裂。

但他不能停，他知道自己必须上路。

从邪龙一战后的昏迷中抓住第一丝意识时，梦魇就已经盘踞了上来。半梦半醒造就的困惑缝隙中，他唯一确信的事实就是，自己就是造成了这出悲剧之决战的罪魁祸首。他已没有资格继续在伊修加德存在下去，关于尼德霍格的每一个噩梦都在告诉他必须远远离开，唯有这样才能让身后尚有整个伊修加德在肩上的艾默里克摆脱最大的绊脚石。虽然身无长物又只会耍枪，但既然被自己所珍重的人们救回了一条性命，姑且狼狈地在命运的棘路上继续搏杀下去吧。这不是什么英勇或光彩的决定，而仅仅是自己仓皇逃避厄运的挣扎。

他挣扎着抓起散落的物什塞入简陋的行囊，扯开窗帘扫了一眼。雨已经比之前小了很多，天色依旧昏暗，不知究竟是清早还是傍晚。

梦里存留的暖意让他觉得自己还撑得下去。

冲入细密的雨帘，埃斯蒂尼安不禁想，艾默里克是否会和他同时做了这个梦，让他们得以在虚幻的彼方偷得一缕温存。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是关于创伤后遗症的一个故事。  
> 埃斯蒂尼安永远也无法摆脱噩梦困扰的命运。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
